The Gauntlet
by Red5T65
Summary: Anakin's robot hand must've been an interesting topic for new clones, and surely they must've mentioned its existence, right? Well, here's a series of oneshots involving clones (from all across the galaxy!) finding out about his robot hand. Suggestions welcome!
1. The First 501st

**A/N: So, no one ever acknowledges the fact that Anakin has a robot hand. Ever. It's most likely because an appendage like that really isn't all that useful, unlike, say, Echo's. But there's bound to be tons of stories of the 501st hearing all about it. So here are some of those with my spin on them. I don't own Star Wars, that would be Disney.**

* * *

After the massive battle of Geonosis, Anakin was given command of the rather depleted 501st Legion. When he first boarded the _Leveler_ , the Acclamator on which the remnants of the shattered legion were stationed, he was welcomed by cheers. "Troopers… I really, _really_ don't think this is necessary." At that moment, the trooper he would later find out was CT-7567, Rex, piped up. "Oh, it's absolutely necessary, General! We may have saved you, but had you not decided to help us, we wouldn't even _be_ here!" With that proclamation came more cheers. Obi-Wan, who had gone with Anakin simply said, "I have a feeling you'll need to get used to this, Anakin." Anakin glared at him, and said in response, "What makes you think _you_ won't be?" Obi-Wan stopped at that, having been successfully countered. Instead, he just turned on his heel, and boarded the shuttle. As it left the hangar, Anakin turned to face his troops once more. Suddenly, a hand was raised. Pointing to the trooper, he asked, "What is it?" The trooper in question responded, "Pardon me for being blunt, sir, but… what exactly happened to your hand during that battle? It looks like it's been replaced!" Anakin was stunned. He had not at all expected anyone aside from the Jedi or Padme to know about it that quickly. However, instead of getting frustrated for bringing it up, he gave the order for all troops to meet him for a full debriefing, with the commanding officers personally meeting him on the bridge afterward.

* * *

A short while later, in the onboard operations control center…  
When he entered, he found the clones sitting in what boiled down to a glorified lecture hall. It was there he found out exactly how bad the situation was. Obi-Wan had forced him to go through all the technical readouts of everything the GAR had to offer, so he knew nearly two full legions (they'd be a regiment short) could fit on an Acclamator. But the troops he had didn't number in the thousands. They barely even broke a thousand. That was only half a regiment. And so it was that he told the tale of how he lost his hand. Of course, being Anakin, he added on a few (read: many) extra notes that didn't actually happen. When he finished, however, he asked the troopers one question: "How'd you find out?" The trooper who had first spoken up about it replied, "Firstly, permission to speak?" "Granted. Though you mind telling me your name if you have one?" "Coric, sir. I'm a medic. When you first came onboard something about your hand seemed… off to me. Like it was out of place. Then I noticed what looked like a small wire poking out from underneath your glove. After asking my batchmate Nax, who's a bit of a tech geek, to confirm, he told me it was. After putting two and two together, I realized, 'The general's got a damn robot hand!' Then, the accusation." Anakin stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Makes sense. I'll have to get R2 on fixing that." Then, snapping out of his musings, he barked, "Troopers… dismissed!" With that, the troopers saluted, and, after returning the salute, they walked out, with Anakin heading to his room onboard the ship.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that! Review with who you'd like to see next (as in, which clones will find out about it)**


	2. The 212th

**A/N: First off, thanks to clonetrooper8754 for suggesting this one, and Omegoid for the plot! Anyway, this happens on Anakin's first time in command, shortly after he meets the 212th. Let's go! I don't own Star Wars, that would be Disney.**

* * *

When Anakin had been sent to Christophsis with Obi-Wan to stop the Separatists, he was thrilled. It was his first time in some form of command! But when he boarded the _Negotiator_ to discuss the battle plan with the commanding officers, Commander Cody noticed something was off. Of course, being respectful, he didn't mention it. Once he was dismissed, however…

"Hey, Rex?"

"What is it, Cody?"  
"What's with General Skywalker's hand?"

"It's a prosthetic."

"And how long has that been a thing?"  
"Since the battle of Geonosis."

"Oh. So, how many people know?"

"Admiral Yularen, General Kenobi, the 501st, his droids, and Senator Amidala."  
"His droids?"  
"He's got an astromech, R2-D2 that helped build the thing, and as a kid he built a protocol droid named C-3PO."

"Ah. But how did Senator Amidala find out?"  
"Not sure. Maybe it was Threepio, seeing how he's her aide and all that."

"OK. So, now that that's cleared up, I can get on with my life."

* * *

Some time later, on Christophsis…

The 212th and 501st had been jointly holding position at a major intersection for a week or so by this point, and to pass the time, they had been doing standard clone trooper things like extra training, pranks, and playing games of sabacc. During one of these games, a 501st trooper made an off-hand comment that was something along the lines of, "So, General Skywalker's got a robot hand." Now, of the eight players, there were five 212th troopers among them. Upon hearing this shocking news, they told the trooper to elaborate. He did, and when they finished, all five of them agreed to spread the news throughout the rest of the battalion.

Within days, everyone in the 212th had found out about Anakin's prosthetic, and it wasn't long before they had pestered Commander Cody into revealing that information. (They had done it through a bit of blackmail, if you were wondering) And so it was that at the next meeting to discuss how they would deal with the Separatists, Cody had turned to Anakin and said, "Pardon me, sir, but my troopers have been telling me one of your hands is a prosthetic. They say their sources are 501st troopers, but I don't tend to trust word of mouth all that much. So if you don't mind me asking, is one of your hands a prosthetic?" Anakin stopped talking and turned to Cody. "How'd you know?" Cody explained, and Anakin sighed with relief. Cody was puzzled. "Sir, what is this all about? This doesn't seem like the type of information you'd share." Anakin shook his head. "No, no, it's fine. Really, I just wanted to make sure you hadn't heard about it from Obi-Wan. He would've explained it in great, though erroneous detail." Obi-Wan glared at his Padawan. "Anakin, I was _there_ when it got cut off. I warned you about rushing in!" Anakin groaned. "And there he goes. Heed this advice, Cody. Don't listen to him when he's like this." With that, they got back to strategizing, and Cody felt satisfied.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's how the 212th found out! Again, thanks to the people who reviewed with suggestions! Be sure to do more of that!**


End file.
